


Dinner Date

by midnightecho



Category: Horrible Histories RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightecho/pseuds/midnightecho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mat has just returned from a long day on the set of The Wrong Mans and Ben has prepared a romantic meal to ease his stress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Date

Mat slumped onto the sofa casting his messenger bag onto the cushions at the end. He’d had a long day of filming in the set of The Wrongs Mans that day and he was glad for the comfort of sitting after an uphill bike ride home. The warmth of the fluffy cushions engulfed him and he curled up, ready to lapse into sleep there and then.

Then his stomach growled so loudly that he was sure it could be heard from next door.

He groaned and dropped his feet to the floor, pulling himself back up to sitting. As his eyes reopened, he vaguely acknowledged a presence beside him that had not been there a moment ago. He slowly turned to see his boyfriend stood by the sofa dressed in a sleek cut black suit with a white cloth draped over the arm he held in front of him. A white gloved hand was just visible behind his back, matching the one resting on his side. Ben stared straight ahead and kept a straight face as he said, “Good evening, sir. I trust your day was successful?”

Mat resisted the huge grin that teased his lips and went along with the lovely role play with a small smile. He did love Ben so much; he always knew how to cheer him up. “Exhausting, actually. I could really do with some jolly good nosh.”

“Well luckily for you, sir, I have prepared some ‘nosh’ to replenish you.” Mat could see Ben was struggling to keep his act going as he finally made eye contact with him. “Would you care to head through to the dining area?”

Ben extended a hand towards the kitchen and Mat stood, inclined his head and walked through.

The circular table had been moved into the middle of the room and draped in an elegant red cloth. A huddle of candles sat flickering in the middle and two sets of cutlery were laid out opposite each other – Ben had dug around to find the fancy set his parents had given him when he left home, judging by the fact that Ma lost count of how many forks were in the line every time he tried. Delicate wine glasses stood by the numerous spoons waiting regimentally for a fill from either of the red or white bottles that stood on either side of the candles.

Mat was overwhelmed. His hands covered his mouth as tears began to sting his eyes.

“Oh Ben, it’s wonderful,” he whispered.

His partner gave a dignified smile and pulled out one of the chairs, looking directly into Mat’s eyes in invitation for him to be seated. A warmth and affection emanated from that gaze, which Mat returned as he slowly walked over and took his seat. As he glanced down at the table he noticed a small, neatly handwritten note:

“Happy Tuesday”

Mat let out a short laugh as an even bigger smile spread across his face. The next moment, a shiny-lidded dish was before him. Ben lifted the cover to reveal a deliciously aromatic spaghetti bolognese – Mat’s favourite – which he carefully placed on the table, central in the cutlery frame. He then poured the sweet white wine into Mat’s glass, knowing it was his preferred choice, the filled his own with the red. Finally, Ben sat down opposite his boyfriend and pulled off the white gloves, completely letting go his butler act and happy just being with the one person in the world who mattered to him.

It felt like they spoke for hours – well past the finish if their meal. The sun set completely outside as Mat complained about his day, Ben explained how he’d come by such a fabulous bolognese recipe, they made each other laugh, smile and gaze in complete wonder. They missed these conversations as they saw less of each other now Mat was working a job without Ben, but on the occasions when they could let out everything that was troubling them, tell juicy secrets without worrying what the other person thought, and just enjoy one another’s company. It was these times that brought back memories of their first days together, the weekends just with each other, the pure love and how that was all that ever mattered. And it was wonderful.

At last they set down their thrice empty glasses and simply looked at one another across the table.

“Thank you,” Mat said simply, and it was the most honest and perfect use of the words Ben had ever heard. He smiled and slowly rose from his seat, moving to stand by Mat.

“Shall we retire to the living room?” he asked offering an arm.

“Gladly,” Mat replied, blowing out the candles before standing too and taking Ben’s arm.

They settled on the sofa and Mat flicked the television on, turning straight to Watch where he knew Doctor Who reruns were airing. Ben made no complaint; instead he cradled Mat close to his chest and planted a kiss on his soft brown locks. “I love you,” he whispered to his exhausted boyfriend, and he vaguely heard an “I love you too” from below him. After that, the only sound was gently breathing and David Tennant’s soothing epilogue which let them drift off into comforting, peaceful sleep.


End file.
